


Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 1: Creature Feature/ Cryptids: I'm Not Getting in the Water!

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pitch Perfect Horror Week, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Set at the retreat in Pitch Perfect 2.  Beca refuses to get in the water when she sees something.
Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 1: Creature Feature/ Cryptids: I'm Not Getting in the Water!

The Bellas had endured a pretty sleepless night. A tree had fallen on one of their tents just after they’d finally gotten it pitched, and all Aubrey said was that they’d be sharing the one tent. None of the Bellas, save for Fat Amy, maybe, had gotten more than a few hours of sleep in total. Someone was always snoring or getting up to use the bathroom, talking in their sleep, etc.

Aubrey woke them up by loudly blowing her whistle, and even Chloe was yawning as they all left the tent. After a quick breakfast, Aubrey made them do a series of team-building exercises while also singing different songs. She’d started with “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” and slowly moved through different songs, decade by decade.

The Bellas went through the different exercises, some with a bit more success and/or interest than others. Chloe was her usual enthusiastic self, agreeing to anything and everything Aubrey suggested. Beca, however, was the complete opposite. She disliked heights and having everyone’s hands on her. She didn’t have great balance, and she complained about the sheer number of exercises that involved balancing.

Aubrey had the group put on life jackets and climb up high. The exercise involved jumping off of a very high tower and landing on a blob bounce. Fat Amy went for it, as did Emily and Flo. When Beca’s turn came up, she refused.

“Dude, no.”

“Beca, come on,” said Chloe. “You said you’d go on the retreat.”

“I didn’t agree to jump to my death!”

“Everyone has to do it,” said Aubrey. “It’s part of the experience.”

Beca stood at the edge of the tower and looked over, her eyes suddenly widening. “Nope, no way. I’m not doing that or _anything_ in that water. Do you know what I just saw?”

Chloe looked over, squinting before shaking her head. “I don’t see anything, Beca.”

“It was...I don’t even know what it was. Aubrey, what the fuck is in that water?”

“Fish, tadpoles, the usual,” said Aubrey.

“This wasn’t that. I saw big teeth, and...oh, shit, there it is again!” Beca pointed at the water.

The others on the tower all looked over. Nobody appeared to have seen anything.

“Hey, Emily, Flo, Amy!” called Beca. “Do you guys see anything?”

The three of them looked back up. “What?” they all asked.

“Come on, guys, I can’t be the only one seeing this. It’s like...the Loch Ness monster, but it has teeth!”

“Nice try, Beca,” said Aubrey. “In the water.”

“No way,” said Beca. “I don’t care if I’m the only one who can see it. I’m not going in that water.”

Beca pushed past the others and headed back to lower ground, away from the water.

“Let her go,” said Chloe, as Aubrey moved to stop her.

The rest of the group continued with the water exercises before moving to an obstacle course over a mud pit. It wasn’t long before the entire group fell into the mud, and it quickly turned into a mud fight.

Aubrey sprayed everyone off with a hose, and the waterlogged group began singing En Vogue’s “[My Lovin’ (You’re Never Gonna Get It](https://open.spotify.com/track/3R97rNX7JnmshCWBwOSFet?si=cbODuSdcQIGTC908WZ6iEQ)).” The group was exhausted, most of them panting.

Once they finished that song, Aubrey said, “Okay, that was two steps away from being almost fine.”

Beca’s frustration had clearly reached its limit. “Sorry, what are we doing?” asked Beca.

“We’re rediscovering our sound,” said Chloe.

“Are we? ’Cause it seems like we’re just singing songs that would never go in our set.”

“Beca, come on.”

“No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine, but I know it’s not going to be by doing this,” said Beca.

"This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca. Sometimes you have to break stuff down before you can build them back up again," said Aubrey.

“I’ve got more important things to do!” exclaimed Beca.

“Okay,” muttered Flo as she and the group stepped away from the arguing co-captains.

“What could be more important than this?” asked Chloe.

“Nothing. Forget it,” said Beca.

“You think we haven’t noticed that you’ve been a little checked out?” asked Chloe.

“Come on, Beca. Just tell her,” said Fat Amy.

“I heard that. Tell me what?” asked Chloe.

Beca shot daggers at Fat Amy. “You misunderstood me. I clearly said, ‘Rum pond, Teca. Rust smell her,’” said Amy. “Listen, I don’t want you guys to fight. You’re Beca and Chloe, together you’re Bhloe. And everyone loves a good Bhloe. So…”

“Okay. I’ve been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group,” said Beca.

“Okay. So why would you keep something like that from us?” asked Chloe.

“Because you’re obsessed! You all are! We’re graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me.”

“What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years!” exclaimed Chloe.

“Yeah, because you’re too scared to leave! Sack up, dude!” replied Beca.

“Girl fight!” called Cynthia Rose.

“So you’ve been lying to us all year and now is when you choose to flake out?! The Worlds are right after graduation!” called Chloe.

“Oh my god. Enough about the Worlds! I can’t. I’m out of here,” said Beca, turning to walk away.

“So you’re just going to leave?!” Chloe called after her.

“We all have to eventually, Chloe! Might as well be now.” Beca walked away. She’d started to say something else when she walked over a bear trap, sending her high into the air.

Beca screamed in shock and fright, begging the group to help her. She apologized for yelling at everyone. Just as several members of the group began to formulate a plan to get her down, they quickly found Beca on the ground and Lilly hanging upside down from the rope, knife in hand.

Aubrey told the group they could take a break for a while and get some dinner. They found themselves chatting by the campfire shortly after the sunset, roasting marshmallows and talking.

Beca explained that she’d been having a hard time with all of the upcoming changes. She and Emily agreed to collaborate on something, and the rest of the group agreed that it might just be what both of them needed.

“I still swear I saw something in the water, though,” said Beca.

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Aubrey.

The group continued to chat. Cynthia Rose revealed she was getting married, and Fat Amy finally admitted to being in love with Bumper. Chloe decided she’d finally pass Russian Lit and graduate.

After a sweet rendition of “Cups,” the group decided they’d finally found their sound.

“My work here is done,” Aubrey declared.

The group continued to chat deep into the night. Aubrey talked a bit more about life after graduation. Stacie told everyone she’d gotten into grad school, and Jessica and Ashley were going to open up their own bakery in Wisconsin. Cynthia Rose asked if they’d be willing to send a wedding cake to Maine, and they told her they’d be happy to bake her wedding cake.

* * *

The next morning, the group headed back to Barden after breakfast. Aubrey hugged everyone and promised she’d keep in touch.

As the Bellas’ bus left the Lodge of Fallen Leaves, Aubrey walked over to the water. “Altie! Come here!”

A creature similar to the Loch Ness monster swam over and stuck his head out of the water.

“I _told_ you to stay away from the Bellas!”

The creature hung its head in shame.

“No treats for you! Bad boy, Altie!”

The creature ducked his head underwater and swam away.

[ ](https://coastalcourier.com/news/outdoorsrecreation/altamaha-ha-may-be-areas-nessie/)


End file.
